


Havoc in Hell

by Firestarawesome



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Elara dies lmao, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 18:59:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4757375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firestarawesome/pseuds/Firestarawesome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short fanfic about my Cipher Nine taking care of a traitor. tw: death</p>
            </blockquote>





	Havoc in Hell

                                It'd been weeks since Cipher Nine had found herself behind a sniper rifle. Cipher agents were, a lot of times, more infiltration than outright combat. Well, you could hardly call sniping an  _outright_ type of combat, but the sentiment still stands. Her ear twitched as she listened to the familiar thrum of the energy coursing through the weapon. Cipher had heard stories about Force users and their lightsabers, about their attachments, how they could become the weapon, and she supposed it was the same for her. The thumb of the hand perched on the trigger gently strokes the power pack, which held 50 shots. One eye closed, the other looking down the sights of her scope.   
  
                                Havoc Squad was one of the most prestigious and decorated elite squads of the Republic Army. She'd met some of the former members- all with the common sense to defect to the Empire, leaving behind just a raw recruit who had joined the squad only a few days before. D'raeq, their now leader, was no fool, and was certainly a good soldier. His ideals were fanatical and ultimately false, but it was the passion behind it that impressed even those in the Empire. He'd worked tirelessly to try and bring his former squadmates to justice, but it was about time his efforts ended.  
                                  
                                But he wasn't the target of her assault. Well, not this one, anyways. Her first target was intended to, well... _gently_ deter him from continuing his search for what he thought of as "justice". The scope of her rifle locked on a splash of tightly pulled back blonde hair, tied into a strict bun. A traitor to the Empire.  
  
                                Elara Dorne was a traitor to the Empire. The Empire captured her world when she was a child, and she enlisted as a soldier when she became of age. However, her traitorous and flippant tendencies became clear when she defected to pursue a cozy life in the Republic. She had a ranking in the most popular squad in the Republic, along with a relationship with the Cathar squad leader. And now, thankfully, the formerly respected soldier would pay. Cipher had been ecstatic to get this mission, barely being able to compose herself in front of her superiors once she had gotten the news. She practically danced once she had entered into her Dromund Kaas apartment, musing to Sanju about her assignment.  
  
                                The audio cybernetic implant kicked in, absorbing the words being exchanged by the entire squad. Only one voice stood out. Perfectly authoritative, strict, and with the familiar Imperial accent she herself possessed. She was responding to the conversation about whether they should move deeper into the forest, under the cover of the massive trees on all sides, or hold their position. Havoc Squad was sent out here to investigate claims of the Empire setting up a temporary base of operations her- completely false, and planted there by the many informants in the Republic's government.  
  
                                The low and gravelly voice of the Cathar leader cut through the conversation, silencing them. They'd stay out in the open for now. Ah, well...their doom.  
  
                                The power pack attached to the rifle was warm to the touch as her index finger squeezed the trigger. The shot tore through the traitor's skull, and burned into the ground at the base of a tree. D'raeq let out a wail and caught her corpse as she fell, the light dying out of her eyes. Cipher was so glad for the implants that allowed her to see every detail, hear every scream and shriek and blaster shots burning into the trees around the squad as the Imperial soldiers rained down like hellfire upon the squad.


End file.
